Kamen Rider Youkai: Gear of Fate
by ds hero
Summary: After a car accident, Tsukune become the wearer of the gear watch and the heisei rider powers. Now in a school for monster and being chase by some monster girls, can he control his own core power or will the dark rider will win. Plus some annoy helpers opf each Neo.
1. Chapter 1

Kamen Rider + Youkai: Gears of Fate 1

How it beings

 **Disclaimer:** This is just for fun, especially since I don't own the characters

 **Prologue**

*Screech, crash, boom* A car crash has accuse and the only survival was a 7 year old boy, blood was bleeding out of him so fast that he was at death door steps when a stranger came to him. "Still hanging on I see, perhaps you can continue using the power of the Neo-Heisei riders. But I need to attach something inside you if you want to become the Ultimate Protector." Grabbing what seems to be a bunch of random stuffs meld together was then push into the boy's body where his heart once is before he begin to change. "You will face many challenges, but I believe that you go beyond ultimate and into neo for a threat that will come." And just like he came, he vanished as some toy like figure has watch over the boy over the years.

 _When a hero reach the ultimate form of their power, they must reborn into neo in order to use 100%._

 **Present time**

"Tsukune, wake up!" The boy from before is now 15 year old and is living with his cousin Kyoko in his childhood house, waking up from dreaming about that night he get ready to head to a bord school. 'Can't believe Kyoko found a pamphlet to a school that wasn't even on the human internet. Hm Youkai Academy, I wonder if it have to do with monsters.' "Okay, let me check my stuff before heading down!"

 _My name is Tsukune Aono and I may look like a normal person, but I have the power of all the Neo-Riders_

 **Bus**

"So driver, do you know anything about the school you work at?" Tsukune ask the creepy driver that look to pale. _**"Hm, not that much. But if you need advice, it best to prepare yourself now… He. he, he,when we come out of this looong tunnel, we'll be right in front. Youkai Academy is a Veeeerrrry Horrifying Scohool!"**_ 'Monster, thought are they try to get social with human or not?'

After they reach the end, Tsukune saw that it look like a scene from a horror movie with the dead looking tree and the tombstone. All of his stuffs was off the bus including the tri-bike he has connected to the back while the bus. "Based on the schucal on the board, it would be a month after today that I have to take the bus back home. Better not show any reason for the students to attack- Ack!" "Sorry!" After the crash, Tsukune regain concussion. 'Ow, so the day start with a bike crashing into me, and it was a girl who was riding on it.' He follow his hand to the beauty in front of him. "...Ow… I'm sorry. I got dizzy from my anemia…" "If that the case, then you shouldn't be riding. How about I help get to school." After seeing a direct view of her face, his brain was overloading. 'Wow, it feel like her face gave me a Rider Kick to the face.' His nose being to leak blood which the girl made a mistake that on it reason. "Ah, oh no, blood…" As she try to wipe the blood, her instinct kick in. "the scent of… blood… I… I… Can't… I lose control when I smell that scent." "Wait, don't tell me you're…" Tsukune was too shocked to continues when the girl lend to his neck. "Yes, I'm a vampire." She then bit him and suck as much blood without draining him dry, but he react seconds later by running around like a scare. "Ahhh, I'm going to turn into a vampire! Thought that would be cool. But still, I'm too young to be an undead! Wait, are vampire immortal?" "I'm sorry, I'm Moka Akashiya, although I look like this, I'm a vampire. Plus I have to give you some of my blood for you to be part vampire, of sort." The pinkette explain, which calm the rider's nerves somehow. "Oh, well there no danger which mean there no opportunity and no earnings for no hard work done." He look at his stuff on his bike. "Can you show me where the dorm is Moka? I need to take my stuff to my room, plus we can go to our classes together as friends, maybe?" Moka smile like there's a bright future.

 **Classroom**

"Hello everyone and welcome to Youkai Academy! I'm your homeroom teacher, Shizuka Nekonome. I think you know this but this is a school build for the sake of monster to attend." Said teacher say before she continue, someone slide through and crash into the wall across the door. *bam* "Ow…" "Oh my, are you okay?" "Never better." It was Tsukune who crash in as Moka follow. "Tsukuneeee!" She hug him as he smile in joy. "We're in the same class." "That is correct, thought shouldn't we greet the class first since we are late?" Feeling embrasse, Moka greet. "Hello, my name is Moka Ayashika and I hope we could be friends." Many of the boys fell in love, but the sound of Tsukune writing his full name on the board snap everyone to focus on him. "My, name is Tsukune Aono," His head dead was he face the class which cause some to be defendish, but that was change as his head was rise. "And I'm going to be the school's protector so please lend me your strength in time of need so we could defend our school from jerk that go against what it was built on!" His smile cause most of the girls to blussh but a few has plan to confront him in the future.

 **Hall**

'Okay, I did not expect my first friend here to be so attached to me.' Moka was hugging Tsukune's arm as he felt the bloodlust of the boys. 'Hell! I not going to be prey for them.' He look back at them and release enough K.I. to form ten armor figures in silhouette which scare most of the men expect the dumb heads who just retreat for now. "Ahhh, such a pretty one." A bad boy was front of them. "You're Moka right? I'm your classmate Saizou Komiya! Salutation!" He was totally ignore as Tsukune was eating sugar donut. "Why is he here in the first place." He then try to grab him by the collar but Tsukune grab the wrist and twist him. "It because she wanted to, and if a bully like you focus someone to do your biting, then you don't deserve a girl like Moka you half-boiled idiot." Tsukune's eyes become cross slitted and release some K.I. before he let go and hold Moka's before leaving. "Sorry, I having a fun time with Tsukune!" Most of the students felt that Tsukune will kill if focus to as some either want to beat him down or tame him.

 **Outside**

"Sorry about that Moka, it just that jerks like him don't treat others with respect." Tsukune said as he buy some canned tomato juices for the both of them. "It's okay, we're on blood sucking term.~" Moka said with a blush as Tsukune fell. "Sceech, At least say we are friends as well or I gotting to think you just want me for my blood." He said as he got up, thought knowing it because his human DNA mix with the datas and materials of the core create a super blood that is known to be delicious.

After hanging around the school, they arrive to at the dorms. 'If we were a couple, then that was dating in my books, even if the whole area is creepy to the max.' "This is where we going to be living in most of the three years, then I should resupply my snack if you plan to suck my blood three times a day at least." Moka punch Tsukune on the shoulder. "Anyways, that cross attach to your collar is your Rosario that hold back your vampire power right." 'Yes, how did you know?" "Let just say I know how to find information on anything so easily." the two part ways as they head back to their room, but Tsukune back away to see Saizou punch the wall where he once was. "Hey loverboy, do you think you get to force Moka away from other? Plus what is your true form?!" Tsukune just push the mix monster's arm away and continue to walk. "I'm a SSS rank monster and if I show you it then you pretty much die or is one of the few the live with a broken mind." He only look back with those monster eyes with a warning heading to his room. "And if you ever try to attack Moka, you get beaten to the ground Rhinophant."

 **Morning**

'I was hoping that this school is different, but it seems that everywhere there jerks that cause trouble no matter what. As long as I have one friend then it worth staying, thought it best to have a backup in the beginning of the year.' Tsukune thought as he holds the dropout paper, just then Moka hug him from behind. "Morn' Tsukune, if we don't hurry, we're going to be late."

'Well, here goes.' "Moka, I was thinking of going to a human school." Tsukune words cause the pinkette vampire to freeze before reaction. "No way, you can't go off to some human school! I hate those humans!" Then Moka explains that she went to one and have to leave because everyone bully her for being different but Tsukune feel betrayed that she will leave him for what he was. "If I said I was one of those _humans_ you hate… would you still stop me?" Moka was stung by the response but Tsukune continue. "I'm a human… **I am a human that you hate so much, I came here by mistake and should of left the moment this is a monster school!"** Moka try to denial what Tsukune has said and to reach him only for her hand to be push away. **"Don't touch me, you hate human And Excuse me for trying to be friends with monster if your reaction mean something."** Tsukune walk away to the bus stop as Moka went to think how things has changed.

With his bike underneath him, Tsukune start to think about his earlier complaint. 'I can't believe Moka didn't try to hide her reaction at least. I thought I have found someone to talk about my power, but I ended up losing her to my anger.' The bus have arrive which snap him out of his thought while the driver notice the look on the teen's face. _**"Having trouble there kid."**_ "Just had a fight with a friend, have any advice?" _**"Just one, if you have no regret, then come board."**_ Just then, Tsukune hear a yell of that has change his thought of someone. "Sorry but it seems I have to wait a long time before going home." He said as Tsukune start to ran into a certain direction. _**"Seem like this school has its own Kamen Rider."**_

"Eeeew!" Moka scream as Saizou lick her with his long tongue as he was in his monster form. "Perfect beauty, I don't mind violate the rules for this." *Bam* The bully was push by a energy bullet and before he could respond, Tsukune has slash him with a sword about his size and it made of multiple pieces to give it a jucky yet shifting look. "I told you not to touch Moka Rhinophant, now you need to be taught a lesson." He then face Moka. "I sorry for what I say but not all human are jerk." "Don't ignore me!" The monster launch a punch but Tsukune redirect it before doing a kick to the chest. "Someone as weak as you shouldn't even bother try to cause trouble here, plus you just going to rust Multi-Gear." He drop the weapon and move to a fighting position. "Don't mess with me!" As Saizou fight in fury, Tsukune was able to dodge easily while give hits which hurt in a few weak points, some chops, punches and kicks later his opponent was able to push him away before jumping for a impact attack which push the other two away. "What's wrong SSS- rank monster, too weak to fight with your true form?" "Like I said, you end up dead if I do, but I have another form that can beat you with a kick." Tsukune stands up and look at Moka. "I don't care if you are a vampire, as long as you treasure bonds and memories of our friendship, then no past sins or dark desires with brake the burning light to despair. **Henshin**!" **Gear Up And Strike** After spinning the gear of his watch and slamming the button, 10 giant gears form around him with strange symbol showing in the center before smaller gear him as if they become armor while the giants attach themselves to the gear mummy. **Two crossover the torso for heart, two are over and under the previous for body, two at the wrists for spirit, two on the ankle for soul, two crosslink in the head for mind, Neo-Heisei Kamen Rider Gear Burst GO!** The gears spin in different directions, as if they're tearing him apart, but a broken gear divided into 3 slam down from above and remove all the gears as Tsukune was wearing a blue lining metallic armor with gear like design and the helmet has 3 gear pieces popping out to the back like horns as the lens mask a bat form of three gear pieces. (Something like this (-) but with the top being inward and the bottom being outward and the teeth are outside) "Using the power of my Neo Senpais, Kamen Rider Gear Burst ready to defend and protect!"

Play Feel Invincible by skillet

"Agh!" Gear Burst stop a giant fist with one hand before he throw the monster over his shoulder before moving the holo screen on the upgraded Gear Watch before attacking. **Gear Punch** "Rider Punch" Gears cover his fist as Gear Burst punch Saizou before an energy explosion stun him as the rider repeat the action. **Gear** **Chop** "Rider Chop" Again the gears cover the hand but with a open palm, chop the monster across the chest as a energy scar was form. "You bastard!" **Crystal** *thud, crack* "Agrh!" Before the bully hit him, Gear Burst slide a playing card into a slot on the side of the magenta box then the card cover him and a crystal outline in case him to stop the punch and break bones. **Clock Up** He press a pald on his belt and vanquish before return after punching the monster in high speed. **Clock Off** "Guah!" Gear Burst turn to face Moka, but she look scare. "Watch out!" A boulder was throw at them and the Rider only protect the sealed Vampire as they were roll aside. "Whoa, that was close." he said as he touch the top of his helmet to feel something in his hand. 'What, a cross shape mean that…' He face Moka who hair become silver and have a devilish look. 'So that her true form… of sort.' "You really back up your word at being a SSS- Rank monster." "More like I was reborn by top level kaijins my senpais faced, but I think it time to finish this." He press the magenta box and it open a hidden compartment, he grab a metal card inside and insert it to the slot on the top then push down the top as the slot rotates. **Attack** **Rider: Cross Attack** Energy build up and cover both their leg as their opponent charge at them. "So now what?" "Kick him at the same time." He said as his back was facing danger and slam the button. **Gear Kick** "Know your place!" "Rider Kick" Saizou was double kick before exploded as the young rider kick like a speed beetle before pressing his watch one last time. **Gear Brake~ Good Fate** Tsukune de-henshin before bending down for a rest. "Whoo, been awhile since I've battle with the basic. Oh, are you the real Moka or some inner form?" Inner Moka frown at the question before taking back her Rosario. "Don't think you can get comfortable around me, you just a walking snack." Before she conect her seal, he said something."I try to remove some of the pain. Thought I hope you can hear from the Rosario because I don't want to repeat on the knowledge of the Kamen Rider." She fainted as her hair was pink again while Tsukune grab and carry her to the dorm.

 **Night**

"Whoa, I didn't think humans can get so powerful so fast." Moka said with a cheery mood. "Just don't tell anyone about this, because they will try to steal my powers." "Okay, thought can I?" Moka was lending close to Tsukune. "...Just don't make it a habit." When she reach his head, she bit his neck and suck in the blood. "Chu~" "Ahhh~"

 **A/N:** because of some problems, I'm going to discontinue U.D.S. and RWBY X series. Sorry = (p


	2. Chapter 2

Kamen Rider + Youkai: Gears of Fate 2: Burning Spirit

 **Disclaimer:** own nothing. I mean it.

 **Front of school**

"Chu~" "Ahhh~" Moka has her morning blood and Tsukune was rolling around the group. "Mmmm~ Your blood is delicious. ~" " _I thought you won't going to make it a habit, anyways_ So what do you think about the Kamen Riders?" "The way they help and save other with incredible power is amazing, they even help a few friendly monster if needed. Maybe that why your blood is so delicious." *Stare….* "Tsukune?" "I thought I told you not to talk about-... just leave me be." He left on one of the path as she thought on her words. 'I did promise not to mention blood so much, I hope he would forgive me.' "Don't worry, Tsukune-kun is a forgiving person, just as lost you don't mean of your action." Moka turn around with nerves as she saw an eyeball floating in the air like a ghost as it spirit tail split into three and was wearing a black parka with orange lining. "Boo~" "Aaaahhhh!" She ran away. 'Hehehehe, I still got it.'

'I should go back and apologize to Moka for my outburst. She didn't mean it plus i still want to be friends.' Tsukune was about to turn back when he heard a cry for help. "Someone… please lend me… please lend me a hand… I just suddenly feel ill…" 'She sick, I need to help her!" Tsukune took out a white doctor coat and a stethoscope and roll over the bluenette on her back as he check her body. "Are you alright, where does it hurt, what symptoms do you have?" 'Is he a doctor in training? Well he is cute, so I might tease him.' "My.. My… chest, my chest just hurting all of a sudden.. Hold me tight like this.' She hold on to him. "My chest feels like it's going to burst!" And before she know it, he has pick her up and carry her across the school. "If it going to burst, then you having a heart attack. The nurse must have medicine in her office I hope." 'Just on where you are going and not the big soft pillows, need to safe her.' 'Is he really believe I'm in danger? I can see he try to hold her lust by the blushes but… can he be the one?" "I'm Kurumu Kurono. Please be a good friend to me, ok?" "I'm Tsukune Aono and don't worry, I will save your smile as your last hope." And then he trip at the entrance as one landed softly and the other has a bloody nose.

 **Hallway, later**

'Can't believe I mess up at the end, I hope she okay.' Tsukune said with tissue in his nose as he walk until he feel someone on his back. "Moka, are you okay?" "Sorry Tsukune, it just that a ghost was following me. It was an eyeball wearing a parka." "Oh, don't matter him, he just being friendly. I have to go before you smell my blood and try to bite me again." As he left, Kurumu jump from above and talk to Moka like they're rival and try to take Tsukune then he suddenly came back. "Oh Moka, I just forgot to apologize for my outburst. Hey Kurumu, the two of you are friends now?" Before Moka could speak, Kurumu cut her off with a hug. "Yes Tsukune-kun, we're best friends!~" She then glomp on him. "But I don't feel so well…. My head feels like it was burning." She stare at his eyes and use her charm ability, but Tsukune just place the back of his head on her forehead. "Temperature is hot, maybe the air inside is stiff. You just need some fresh air so how about a walk." He begin to take her outside. "Sorry Moka, but have to help our friend, see you at lunch!" 'I expect him to become my slave, but this is much better! She will break break down, though why isn't my charm working on him?!' Moka was left alone. _"That fool, even if her charm didn't work on him, he too thick-headed to notice that he going to be her slave."_ "What, a voice! Are you the other me Tsukune mention before?" _"Yes, and you should hurry if you don't want the succubus to take Tsukune as a slave. Who knows what she will do with the power of the Kamen Riders, and that ghost friend is your best bet since it has the same energy he has."_ "It's true, my name is Ore and I am the keeper of the Ghost's eyecon." Moka was a bit frighten, but after looking at it she can only feel Tsukune. "Thank you."

 **Woods**

*bam bam* "Can't we talk about this?" Tsukune said as he already in the Gear Burst armor while he use Multi-Gear in it canon mode as he try to knock Kurumu down since she has her wings, tail, and claws out. "No, not until you either dead or my slave!" 'I just don't want her to waste her kiss on a nobody like me." He thought as he dodge an attack and barrel roll right under Moka. *Silent* "Sorry Moka, I didn't know you were here!" "No it my fault, I should have hide behind a tree!" "Ha, ha, ha, you should do that to your girlfriends when you're not fighting Tsukunee-nii!~" *bam* "Shut up and and give me the right Eyecon, I need to get airborne to win." He said as he set the gear on his wrist to Ghost. **Gear~ Ghost** "My turn!" Ore summon the Ghost Eyecon from a portal said rider use while Gear Burst has the Ghost driver on him, he then place the eyecon inside and moved the level. "Cho-Heishen!" **Aye, Watch this~ Wide open, It's me Let's Go! Dead Set G-G-G-Ghost! Go go go go** "My soul is burning!" Ghost summon the GanGunSaber and float toward Kurumu. "Hey, don't think an armor change can defeat me!" She went for a scratch be he vanish then reappear behind her to give a slash, but she block him. "Don't think you get behind me that easily." "Actually, I move around like a ghost so I went through you…. Don't make this a joke Ore!" *Cal!* Out of nowhere, the Condor Phone came and pick at her. "I thought you might need backup, plus we are in the woods." Ore said as he arrive and drop the Robin Hood Eyecon on his Rider. "Nice." **Aye, Robin Hood Hello Arrow! Into the woods we go!** Now with the Robin Hood Parka, Ghost titles his weapon by the handle and the Condor phone become the bow when combine with the arrow. Shooting as many arrow as he can, Kurumu keep dodge. "Do you think you can hit me like this?" "Maybe, because there is one more trick." He said as he scan his weapon. **Eye wide open! Watch Out! Omegan Strike** Clones of him appear and surround the succubus before shooting a strong arrow each before she fell and he yell. "Now Ore!" "Aye!" The spirit pull the Rosario of of Moka who was under the fight and Inner Moka take over. "Know your place!" She Kurumu to a tree and she barely stay conscious as Inner Moka Try to destroy her when Tsukune stop her after De-henshin by getting between them. **Shut Good Night/Gear Brake~ Good Fate**

"What do you think you are doing?" "I know you are planning to hurt her even if you feel satisfy." "Of course, she going to be a problem if we leave it." "I don't think we should kill anyone that annoy us, plus I think Kurumu is a good girl at heart, just need some friends to roughing out the sharp edges." Inner Moka just tch at him before taking back the rosario while Kurumu was hit by the kind words. "You just a snack to feed off to me, I'm different from the other me so don't think I let you off again." "I make sure get rid of your pain one day, thought can you tell her that it fine that she can have some of my blood if she could control her blood lust." Tsukune told her before the seal was redo and he catch Moka.

 **The next day**

"How did you know the Rosario spoke to me?" Moka ask Tsukune in the morning. "Four of my senpais are detectives with their work, thought only one is private eye. So how do you feel of our new friend?" "Kurumu seem nice, but I'm afraid that she might want to get rid of me." "Good morning~!" Kurumu shout with a basket of cookies. "Oh, good morning. I can see you bake me some cookies with a cheerly face, did I change your view on me." "Well, I was to find my destined one as a succubus, and how you keep my heart thumping. I believe you're the one for me." With the end of that sentence, the girls stare at each other then Ore pop out from Tsukune's chest. "It a good thing you no longer human or you be crush by the pressure." "No longer human?" Kurumu has hear and Tsukune start chasing one of his familiar Moka was glare down for questioning. "What did that ghost mean Moka?" "Well, Tsukune-kun was born human but was in an accident and became a monster and a rider to survive." "That may explain why Charm don't work, but we still be a couple." Kurumu then follow Tsukune with Moka coming along. "Tsukune-kun, marry me!~" "Don't force him to do something he doesn't want!" "I'm going to bash you Ore!" "Onii-san is scary!"

 **An: It was said in Wiki that there will be 'ten' riders of Neo-Heisei, meaning there a rider after Build so don't think that the Build x Ex-Aid is the last movie of the neo-heisei cross-over. Plus, I think all Neo-riders should be in the final and face the Primals (Kyuuga- Decade) like in the Showa vs. heisei movie.**


	3. Chapter 3

Kamen Rider + Yokai: Gears of Fate 3: Dragon Wand

 **Disclaimer:** Which is your favorite rider

"Hey Moka-san, you got 13th place." Tsukune said as the test result came in. "It not a big deal deal since you got second." "Well, most of my senpais are genius level with a few passing their work test with high grade. Thought, I still need help with my English." "I be happy to help if you could help me with Algebra and History." "Deal! Just don't on me to get my blood until we take a break." "I coming to the study date too, I don't know how you surpass me but i not letting you claim Tsuku-kun that easily!" Tsukune as about stop Kurumu from starting a fight when he saw a guy about to hurt a girl half his size and age. "Rider Kick" Doing a side kick after a running jump has him send the class rep to the side. "I don't know why are you attacking her but people like you need to control their anger before someone get hurt, mostly you from me." "He has a point, you shouldn't use violence towards girls!" "Yeah, Now get lost you jerks!" Moka and Kurumu said as they follow the boy they love, as the nearby students grather. 'Damn it, they got the crow on us." "You better remember this, Yukaria! Let's go, guys!" The bell rang.

 **Breakfast**

"Oh, thank you sooo much,you really saved me! My name is Sendou Yukari!" The little witch. "You're welcome, I hate bully that hurt a cute and SUPER smart girl. I mean, you 11 and the top of the school!" "And that outfit is also really cool!" Tsukune and Moka told her as he took a gulp of juice to taste it. "...No, well… Cool is such… I mean, I'm not… I'm just… You're the one who's cool and pretty and sweet, Moka-san. You know, actually, I… I… I _WUVVV_ you, Moka-san!~" "PSSTTT!" Tsukune spit take like a hose on Kurumu. "Oh, sorry about that Kurumu-san." "I don't mind.~" 'It feel like he was kissing me all over!' Yukari hug Moka hard. "Every time I saw you in that classroom across the hall, I fell in love with you a bit more. But after you saved me, my heart was made up! Please go out with me! Is that so bad, dating some like me?" "Err… Umm, as a friend…" "YAAAAY! I'm soooo happy!" "Iyaa!" "She biaus." 'If she keep Moka busy, then Tsukune-kun will be mine!'

 **Class**

"Mmmm! Wow~ Moka-san's chest is even bigger than it looks!" "Nya!" Tsukune just facepalm at the erotic scene. "It's sooooo soft! This is like a dream!" "Stop... for some reason, I can't move!" *Bam* The rider took out a giant paper fan and hit the witch. "If you going to do that, then do it in a private room or something." Yukari pouted before counter attacking. "Pleeese don't get in our waaaay! I know all about you! You and Moka-san are like a snapping turtle and the moon. You're waaaay too different! You may have have high grades in history, math and science, but the rest is average. Your body strength is like a norman human boy and has be in fights for most of your school years! I love Moka-san! So I don't want my beautiful Moka-san to be brought down into the dirt by someone like you! That's why I'm declaring war on you! **Magical Wand!** " With the wave of her wand, broom came by air. "I'll make sure you never come close to Make-san again!" But before the brooms hit him, a ball of fire came by a portal and burn them to ashes before crashing into a window and to flew to the woods. "What just happen?" Kurumu said as Tsukune smile. "You may be prology witch, but you still a 1000 year too young to face this wise wizard. And now I have business with an old friend." He left outside to follow the flames as Yukari try to follow. "No one beat me in magic!" "I think you should tell Ms. Nekonome about the damage." "Okay." 'Yes!'

 **Classroom**

"Ore, come out!' Said ghost was eating a rice ball when he came. "Yeah?" "Flame is here, can you search for him?" "Fine, but make sure you ask that blue bimbo to make cookies for us." He left as Kurumu came in. "Hey Tsuku- kun, did you know what cause the fire ball?" "It just another of my guardians that hold power of another rider. There around ten of them and they're coming soon." Kurumu just pouted at the toy like creature, know that Tsukune won't be eating her cooking any time. "Why did you put up with them if they are causing trouble?" "They are made with parts of my soul. So getting rid of them is like suicide since we live with the same soul." Knowing why cause her to rethink everything. 'Part of him, that means that if I was charming to those pest of sort, then Tsuku- kun will fall for mean!' As the first year students talk some more, a little witch was under the window. "I'll totally destroy the closeness between Moka-san and Tsukune- san for good!" She move the arm of a voodoo doll to hit itself and Tsukune did the same to his body without warning which cause his head to fall off. "Tsuku- kun!" His hand then grope Kurumu's melons as it was rip off when the rest of the body try to back off. "Sorry for being late to see you Tsukune, what's wrong?" "Moka! Someone is controlling my body and it's not Kurumu!" "St-stop it… I want Tsuku-kun to do it on-on his OOWWNN!~~~" Then the hands pull down Kurumu's skirt and panty as Tsukune's head was able to see between the legs then was thrust into the wall by blood. "Tsukune!" Moka came to check the head when she start sniffing to a pile of medals near it and bite on one. *Chu~* "There are delicious blood in these medals~" "Focus on waking him up!" Kurumu said as she put on her discarded clothes and use the body has a hug pillow. "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, best prank ever!" Yukari laugh, not knowing that something was joining her. "He, he, he, he, he, You got him good! Now you must show that you have did it." "What? Hey! *bump* Ooww~~" "I forgot about the windows." Ore has lift the witch by the back collar and try to enter the room, but hit a window since he forgot he was a ghost.

"Ha, ha, ha, The was pretty funny of you. Though you should tone it down with friends." Tsukune has he pat Yukari on the head. "Now that is solve, let's eat lunch has friends because no one like being alone." "I don't mind being alone. After all, I am a genius!" Tsukune stop to see Yukari backing up slowly. "I'm sorry but I don't want such low-ability. Beside… beside, I… I've always, always been alone!" He saw her sad smile before he punch a metal tub away. "Still can't defeat this wizard… She left, didn't she." he said as his eyes was close for the moment a grab Moka from following. "Well, first we must give her time to blow off some steams or she will yell at us. Oh, seem like Ore has found Flame and the class reps are being bigger jerks, time for me to do my job."

 **Woods**

"Kya!" Yukari was throw to the tree by the class rep as he turn into a lizardman with his friends. "So disgusting! A witch is such a disgusting being! Understand, we have no need for a girl like you in our class! Why don't I rid this academy of you!" "Kya!" *chomp* Her wands was destroyed in one bite. "What should we do with her?" "Let's eat her up! The fog is thick so no one will ever know. "Aaah… my wand!" 'If I don't have my wand, I can't use magic…' "That sounds good! We should eat her up!" "Kyaaaa!" **Summon Ghost/ Gear Kick** "Rider Kick x2" Gear Brust kick the leader away from eating the witch with Ghost who fainted away after making a hit. "Like I said, make trouble and you be beaten to a pulp." He said as Moka and Kurumu came. "Why would you help this disgusting being!?" "Because, she needed friends to show her true beauty. Beside, your ugliness life is tainsing her." He said when a giant fireball in the shape of a eyecon crash in the middle of the lizards man group, the flames die to show Ore with a toy size version Wizard's Dragon with a ring on the back. "Okay, who was the one who make this reckless attack!?" "It was Flame fault!" "You the one who say to make it flashy!" "Stop! Just prepare for battle." Gear Burst said as he slash a lizardman that try to sneak attack him. **Gear~ Wizard** The Wizard belt appear on his waist. "Flame, rings please." "Got it!" A magic portal open to throw the Driver and Flame rings to him as he wear them. **Driver on, Please~** The belt become a driver after being touch as Gear Burst switch side of the hand. **Sha Ba Do Be Touch Henshin~** "Cho-Henshin!" After moving the goggle on, he touch the driver and transform. **Flame, Please~ Fire Fire, Fire-Fire-Fire** He became kamen Rider Wizard.

His world (original)

"It's, show time." Wizard ran to his opponents as he hit one and dodge the others while spinning as he hit more before using the Water ring. **Water, Please~ Water~ Water~ Water~ Water~** His moment change as Yukari was surprise. "Kamen Rider? I thought they left this world since the last major war!" "Huh, seem like someone has study their history more closely." Ore said as Flame remove the Rosario off of Moka as inner Moka grab them. "So how did you two remove the seal?" "We are part of your man's soul so it was easy." Flame said as the two familiars throw together for a combo attack to one of the enemies. "I need to beat someone." "I'm join you." Kurumu said to Moka with her wings, claws and tail out before both join the fight. "We must summon the cavalry!" "Roger, roger!" Phone Conner, Clock Bat, Lanter Spider, Cell Cobra, Garuda, Kraken, Unicorn, Golem and Cerberus to launch an assault attack. "Charge!" **Lepatch Magic, Touch Go, Liquid, Please~** With the Liquid ring, he become water when someone try to hit him, thrush causing more damage to the one who was on the other side of him. **Hurricane, Please~** **Wind, Wind, Wind-Wind-Wind-Wind** Change to his Hurricane style with the Hurricane ring, Wizard can float around in burst as he kick with razor wind before notice that the girls were about to be hit. **Bind, Please~** With Wind chain to hold the opponents, Moka kick them away. "Know your place!" "Thanks Tsuku- kun!" Kurumu said as she scratch someone as Wizard usr the land ring. **Land, Please~ Earth, Earth, Earth, Earth-Earth-Earth, Earth, Earth-Earth-Earth Defend, Please~** He set a stone wall to stop an attack on Yukari before palm strike them away. "Time for an upgrade." **Flame Dragon! Burn, Burn, Burn-Burn-Burn!** With the Flame Dragon ring, he in the first dragon style while he use the Connect ring. **Connect Please~ Drago Time, Set Up, Start, Water Dragon, Hurricane Dragon, Land Dragon, Copy, Please~** After attaching the Drago Timer he summon to his arm, Wizard summon his other dragon style ash he charge into battle. "Hey, t-there four Tsuku-kun!" Kurumu shout as she has heart in her eyes while Yukari said to explain. "It one of Wizard's ability, some riders can make copies of themselves with a limit." Then she notice that the Wizards focus on the wrist guard with horns on the side. "It can't be"It time for a Rising!" The horns double as extra golden armor was added to them with Water being the lightest and Land the thickest with purple instead of yellow unlike the rest. "Kyuuga…" Land slash the lizardmen with twin long swords before throwing them into the air and use the Gravity ring. **Gravity, Please~** He hold two of them as the extra force cause the sword to fall and pierce faster in a blur. Hurricane send air arrow i with his bow-gun before using his Lightning ring. **Lightning, Please~** Shooting three arrow of wind and electricity for three cause a direct hit before he go a major headache with the overcharge senses. Water move faster that anyone could see with his naginata staff slashing those around before using his Blizzard ring. **Blizzard, Please~** Doing a spin slash cause them to be wet then frozen in ice before taking damage when cracked. **Very nice, Kick Strike, Fabulous!** "Let's go!" Flame did some flips as he did a kick to the leader, sending him away. The Kyuuga armors break off as those was hit at the time were mark with the Gear Burst symbols glowing before explosions accord on the bodies as most were turn back to human with one the boss left. "What the hell are you!?" he said as Wizard change back to Gear Burst. "A monster with a human heart, which is why I hate people that hate those that are half blooded." **Wizard/ Ghost/ Gear Punch** "Rider Punch x3" WIth the two riders at his side, the three of them punch the last enemy has he turn back to his human form. **Gear Brake~ Good Fate** "Fuw, now that was fun." Tsukune said as he eat tons of sugar donuts and milky candies since he was starving. "Why…? After I've done such horrible things to you? Why? Why did you come for someone like me?" After Tsukune has the go from his guardian familiars, he answer Yukari's question. "Like the riders, I was born human before becoming a monster, so I understand how lonely you feel. So let's be friends now on." "y...ou...um...fa...hm… **AAAAAAHHHHHHHWWWAAHHHWWAAHHHAAHAHHWWHAHAHAHWH!"** She cry as he comfort her.

 **The next day**

Yukari-chan really has changed into a good girl!" Kurumu said as she and Moka walk to class. "I heard she apologized in front of her whole class for playing pranks all the time! It sounds like everyone's mood has become a bit more thoughtful. And she getting more sociable bit by bit." Moka smile on that. "That's great! Yukari-chan is really growing up!" "Tsukune-san, I wuvvvv youuuu!~" "Yukari-chan!?" Said witch was hugging the rider who try to explain what happen. "I manage to fix her wand by using a please ring the restore magic and somehow the elemental powers of all the riders was fusion with the two, I gave it to her with one of my senpai's friendship handshake and she just jump on me now." The big staff wand was on the ground before it shrink to a hand version. "It's just… I love moka-san! And then I fell in love with Tsukune-san tooo… Anyway, let's allll be lovey dovey togetherrr!" 'Three- foursome!" Blood has launch the boy's head off as it bounce around the empty room. "What is a three-foursome?" "There's no way I let's you girls take Tsuku-kun away from me!" "Moka, don't eat the medals!" "Sorry Flame, but his blood is hard to resist." "Bro, the core is out."


	4. Chapter 4

Kamen Rider + Yokai: Gears of Fate 4: Windy Pool Fight

 **Disclaimer:** More yokai girls for Tsukune

"It's... it's really alright? Tsukune…" "Y...yeah… just don't take too much." "Oh… I'm so happy Tsukune…" "Moka-san…" "It's... the first time, that you let me suck you blood~" After a painful moment, Kurumu push Moka away and hug Tsukune like a mother feeding her baby her milk. "There, there Tsuku-kun, the mean old vampire is gone." A diamond washtub fell on her as Yukari laugh at the mischief she made, Kurumu try to get back at the children, she end up on the ground after a faint of golden light. "Haha, take that for hurting Moka-chan you big bimboa" *bonk* Yukari was bonk on the head. "She was sucking to much blood you mosquitoes bite. Even though you only do harmless prank, your new wand upgrade makes it worse." "Calm down, you shouldn't fight when class starting soon, plus Ore and Flame want to take a bath." The two familiar guardians has their bathing supply ready and just need water. "Oh, here you go. Water!" The washtub was filled and the two jump in to clean themselve. "Let head to class already, we have… a minute. Time to slow down time." **Clock up** Everything was in slow motion as the four zector land on each girls' shoulder and near the tub as Tsukune wasn't affected after he pressed the button on the left side of his belt. "Come on, we need to get there on time." The four ran as the familiar notice the increase of wind in the time freeze. "Since like another brother is here, right Flame?" "Yep Ore, but we search of him after getting squeaky clean."

 **After class**

"Can't believe we need to find a club to go to." Tsukune said until he see all the clubs a that something snap. "That not how you do it!" He begin to fix the mistake of each club as Yukari realize something. "Tsukune- san has the habits of the riders." The others didn't get it until they saw him solve a major math problem while fixing a medicine error. He then show the right dance stance, beat a video game, solve a crime, shoot photo and play the kettle drums before returning. "So most, if not all, of the clubs aren't right for us. Is there one we can all go in a normal life?" "Oh? Then, how about the swimming club?" They turn to see a bunch of girls in swimsuit. "I'm the swimming club captain, Ichinose Tamao! Why don't we swim together?" Most of the boys join as Tsukune ponder while Moka was scare. "Sure, a little swim won't kill us." One of the swimming girls has a gloomy face.

 **Pool**

There was a lot playing in the water as Tsukune rise from below. "Moka, join in, the water is fine!" "Um...umm, Tsukune? I…...Don't really like swimming!" He almost trip. "Oh, I forgot about that. Don't worry, I have something-ack!" "Come here Tsukune, the fun over here." Tamao was pulling the rider away but Kurumu push away. "Leave Tsu-kun away, he doesn't want to join you!" "Yeah!" Yukari said on her shoulders before the two fight themselves again. "Aaahhhh!" One of the boys has his life suck out. "Come on! Is all the monster here cause trouble on the daily basic?" Tsukune try to henshin, but his watch is at the table as he was caught by the leader. "Got you!"

"Tsukune!" 'Why isn't he transforming.' Moka cry and thought before she saw something on the table. 'His rider watch, I need to get this to him.' _"Don't be a fool, the only is by jumping in but the water is your enemy!"_ 'But Tsukune said he has something for me, like a way to enjoy swimming.' Without a second, she run forward and jump toward the owner of the watch she carry as he got away. "Tsukune!" "Moka!" Both dive in before the water move by the releasing energies. "Henshin!" **Gear Burst~** The watch was set and press and the Rosario was removed as inner Moka stand on Gear Burst's shoulders. "How dare you… how dare you treat me like this!?" Moka said while the leader try to stay calm. 'Vam...vampire!' "Come on… what is this? Why won't you get out of the way? I had my eyes set on Tsukune-Kun! And I'm never going to give him up to someone like you! I'll get rid of you for good!" All of the mermaids charge at them but Gear Burst place a card into the Decade Box. **Assist Rider: Water Movement** "Ha!"He was able to punch one without trouble. "But how? The water should have slow you down!" Another was kick by Moka as she was in the water. "So this is what you want to show the other me." "Yep, Water Movement help you enjoy the water without the danger. I should have remember that before but now everyone that is an ally to me can fight without the water reducing their strength." "Freezing Blizzard" "Take that and that!" Yukari and Kurumu fighting as well but the water move and divide the rider from the girls, who are now caught by the many numbers. "Hey, what happen?" "Hehehe, seem like that horrible hybrid is useful!" Tsukune as a girl with arms and tentacles of a squid below the waist but a shark dorsal fin and manta ray side fins.

"Now, I can enjoy sucking your life force away Tsukune!" Tamao shouted as she was getting to her meal, but a cyclone has form and carries the boy to the poolside. 'This wind, can it be?' "Ore! Flame! I know you here! "Stroke! Stroke!" The two were on a mini canoe as their reach their user. "Ahoy!" "Why didn't you tell me that CJ has arrive?" "Because that isn't Hard-Boiled." The wind blow all over as purple-green tornado form a humanoid figure. "Now, are you going to be Half-Boiled and talk, or are you going to be Hard-Boiled and fight!" "Let's do this." **Gear~ W** The W belt was on his waist as Tsukune raise his hands. "Memories." "Best combo." A wind portal drop a purple and a green USB Memory at his hands as Gear Burst "Cho-Henshin" **Cyclone-Joker** With the music playing, a bleeze move through the school as he became W. "Now, count up your sins." Posing with the trademark, W jump into the air and hop kick each girl that try to grab him. "Quickly, use those bitches as shields!" Moka Kurumu, and Yukari were push to block him that he landed back to the poolside. "Time for the range pair." A blue and a golden USB came from a portal and he switch armors. **Luna-Trigger** The arm of right side stretch to push any that try to drag him back into the water as the left side grab the Trigger Magun on the chest and shoot those that dodge with golden-blue light bullet. "Don't think you can take us out without hurting these friends of your!" Tamao shouted, not knowing any Rider fact of this form as W insert the Trigger memory in to the gun. "I never miss my target like this." **Trigger Maximum Drive** "Trigger Full Burst" Changing the gun form and aim up, he fire and all the bullet move to the back of the mermaids, letting go of the girls. "Alright, now we can counter back!" Ore said but Flame notice something. "The hybrid has dodge the attack." "She was treated differently as she don't want to do this." "Let see if she Hard-Boiled enough to count her sins." CJ put her two cents as the girl has somehow grab Tsukune's friends and jump out of the pool with them. "What are you doing Sukine! Are you abandon your race?" "You are nothing but a killer and I have enough of it, I rather be alone than see you doing your only thing!" "A risky choice, but you trade those that hurt to those that protect then accept me as your new friend." W say as jump into the pool, switch the Luna and Trigger Memories with a red and a metallic ones. **Heat Metal** What that guy think on jump into our turf." **Metal Maximum Drive** The water become stream as W has the Metal Staff was extent and lit with fire at the ends. "Metal Branding" He dash forward and hit all but Tamao jump into the air at the last second. "That tailor, I will get my prey!" "Guess again." **Cyclone-Joker** W and Moka was in the air. "How?" On the ground, Sukine has form water teticles with Yukari proving water. **Rider: Cross Attack/ Joker Maximum Drive** "Joker Extreme" "Know your place!" W split in half and double kick the leader and Moka add in a drop kick to finish up. As they landed and Tsukune de-henshin. "Nice card you have there." "Yep, and you can use it to swim without pain. But you want to know that you be in a swimsuit for every use." Looking around, the only boy of the group know that the day is almost done. "Perhaps we should join the newspaper club like Nekonome- sensei said, are you joining us Sukine?" He extent his hand to the new friend who nodding. "Yes, I would love to." She extended her and both did Fourze's handshake. "And I don't mind being your wife." Silent was in the air as the Familiars laugh hard. "Harem~" "I'm going to kill you!" "Not another one!" "Tsukune is getting more girls than we can keep together!" "Tch, fools." Moka was about to place on her Rosario when the rider stop her. "I think you should at least try my blood before switching." "Whatever…" *Chomp* She bite his arm and suck a huge amount before fainting with moka landing on him after switching. "Is this like that all the time?" "Usually."


	5. Chapter 5

Kamen Rider + Yokai: Gears of Fate 5: Driving News

 **Disclaimer:** when all 9 rider are found, the tenth true powers is reveal

 **Morning**

"Please Tsukune! I wanna suck your **BLOOD**!" "Just don't suck so much- argh!" "Weak!" The familiar guardians drag Tsukune to class after school when Moka skip away, but Kurumu advents. "Tsukune, today we start going to the Newspaper club together, right?" With a scoop, she gloop him into her pillows. "Wah! Kurumu-chan!" "I'm just so happy that I can be in the same club as you, Tsuku-kun!" 'Huhu, Tsuku-kun is my 'Destined one,' so watch me deepen my connection with Tsuku-kun into a lovely relationship because I'm not going to lose to you, **Akashiya Moka!"** Both stare with each other until a metal tub hit kurumu and Yukari pull the rider away. "Leave Tukune-san and Moka-chan alone! The three of us are a thing." *Slash* "I thought we're are making each other mad." Sukine said thought everyone saw something different. "Sukine, why is your size different." "Size?... Oh, my 'balloons' change size base on the amount of air and water, it small now because I didn't drink water until now." She blush before drank from a gallon and her chest grow a few cups, then Nekonome-sensei came. "Nya, thank you for joining my club! So let's begin the club activities for the Youkai Academy newspaper club!" Tsukune raise his hand. "Is there a group that hate this club cause there should be a student from the upper grades." Then the door open by a pretty boy with roses. "Man, I'm sorry! Here I am, late on the first day." Most of the girls blush at the sight, but the rider felt something wrong. "Greetings. I'm the president of this newspaper club, Morioka Ginei, but you can call me Gin. Please to meet ya!" 'Playboy…' Tsukune thought as the Prez greet the girls and the teacher left after everything is set.

"First I'll give you the explanation of just what kinda club this is!" He do some speech that the main guy simplify it. "So we're heroes that find the truth and save the school from evil, that kind of my thing here." No one comment on that as the prez laugh. "Just messy with ya! Let's have some fun without all the strict talk. This is our poster ad, let's put it up on the back wall!" The girls are placing the poster high above the chalkboard while Tsukune was about to ask where to place the others when he notice Gin's point of view. 'So that your game Peeping Tom.' "Hey Gin, where this the others posters go?" Getting in front of him, Tsukune notice the Prez's grimm face before responding. "Near the window is fine." "Thanks!" With a bump, the rider slip a paper into the pocket of the older boy. "Anyway, I don't think girls in skirts should be standing on high places for too long." "Kya!" Sukine notice the situation and told the others. Well the moon has risen after hours, Gin look at the paper he was 'given' before. 'Do anything to the girls and I will show you my SSS-class strength.' "That kid, does he think fake words will stop my?" His hand change and crumple the paper, but a silhouette of a car was behind him in the shadow.

 **Morning**

"...and that why Gin is a pervert playboy in my point of view." Tsukune told his friends as they walk to school. "If I was comment to a crime, then that guy maybe the prime suspect since I warn him." *slap* Moka just slap him before running away. "Hm, I expecting that later, perhaps I should apologize. Thought ain't her inner self told her that the Prez is dangerous?" Then there was some yelling before CJ came. "Hey chief, T-Speed has come so try not to die until he is found." He left as the bell rang.

"Yo, Tsukune-kun. The club is outside for today! Why don't you come with me?" Gin said as he met his junior in the halls. "Are we hunting for the Peeping Tom, cause I want a word with him." After walking through the back alleys, Gin told Tsukune to look through the window only to see girls changing before a click happen. "Peeping is a crime, Tsukune-kuun! And the photo evidence has been taken. If Moka-san sees this picture, she's probably gonna hate you forever!" But before Gin cause continue with his plan, everything slow down expect the target. "If you wondering why everything is on slow mode, then it part of my monster power. I do three things to those that hurt those that I care for. First I gave them a warning, second I show them my power, third, which is lately happening, I return the pain x1000 fold. So think before you react because I can see a friend in you, will you risk everything for your goal?" With a punch, he punch him into the gut, causing him to launch to the roof after he left and turn off the Gravity Shift. 'Tsukune, he may be the most powerful monster in the school ever. But can he defeat those on top of the chain of command?'

 **Night**

"Kyaaaa!" Moka was about to force by Gin but water got between them. **"What?"** Sukine stop them as all the Newspaper club are here. "You know you should have plan better or else a photo was taken." Tsukune then throw picture of the senior taking ecchi shot. "These were taken since the start of the year..." "Let just say a friend of my has scouted the area with others." Showing a camera in his hand, it transform into a bat. **"Do you think that enough to stop me!"** "No, because wolves respect those with power, Henshin!" **Gear Burst/ Garuru Saber** A wolf like totem appear after Tsukune place a blue whistle in a side hole of the Decade box before transforming into Gear Burst, he now has Kiba's blue armor on his left arm and chest as the totem become a saber. **"That feeling, how can you be a werewolf!"** "I'm not, just use the power similar to one." With the full moon sighting blue, the two were a blur until they clash. The blue flame of the blade only left small burns. **"That blade is nothing against a wolf under the full moon!"** "You should notice that this type of moon increase your power and speed farer. Beside, Garuru think you're perfect for a student as Basshaa think of Sukine, thought Dogga felt left behind." With a kick, Burst has push Gin away before a bunch of toy cars clash all over him. "What took so long?" "Burst said as the three known Familiar guardians with a forth shape like Drive's Triton. "Sorry, but T-Speed was chasing the bus." "He was going to fast!" "...Let's just fight already." **Gear~ Drive** The Drive belt and wrist lever appear after the gear was at Drive. "T-Speed!" "Got it!" The Trunk was open for one of the 6 non-A.I. shift cars as the Type-Speed came out for battle and landed on the rider's hand. "Cho-Henshin" **Start your Engine… Drive: Type-Speed** Gear Burst becomes Drive with the Garuru Saber armor and the Triton car came from a Gear portal to send the tire as he dashes forward with faster speed as Gin couldn't keep up. "Seem like I'm going to soft, time for a wild approach." "Got it!" **Drive: Type-Wild** Thank to the Wild Shift car, Burst change into type Wild Drive and pull the lever a few times. **Wi-wi-wi-wild: Full Throttle** Spinning like a top, he hit him and he crash the rail before falling over.

 **Tire Koukan: Hooking Wrecker** The deform Gin was caught by the hook as he look around to see a bunch of girls with batts, pipes, and bloodlust. "Attack!" "We should post this on the newspaper for tomorrow." Burst said as all agree.

 **Morning**

Gin was running away from some girls that still want to beat him up when he saw his members placing posters on the board. 'Tsukune, I believe you can save the school. As for Moka, you will be my!' In the edge of the woods, three beings stare at the school, each looking for someone to be their student.


	6. Chapter 6

Kamen Rider + Yokai: Gears of Fate 6: Art Game of Trio

 **Disclaimer:** What are the 9 Neo riders' themes?

 **Last class**

'It's almost my birthday, meaning another loneliness party without my parents.' Tsukune thought as he then look at Moka. 'Maybe I could ask Moka-san and the others to join me for my birthday.' He then grabs Gin's wrist before he was hit. "It's club tim already?" "Yup. Hey Moka-san, are you going to be an artist or something?" The wolf chases the bat around with some flirting. 'Note to self: beat up Gin-Senpai if he goes too far.' "Tsuku-kun!" Kurumu jump on the Rider. "Yeah! Another day if being in the club with you! I love you, Tsuku-kun!" "Me too, just stop it with the daily confession." "Waaaaait just a minute!" A diamond dustpan and a golden table landed on the succubus and werewolf as Yukari appear with Sukine following. "Sorry, but she escape from my view." "I won't let anyone get away with putting their hands on Tsukune-san and Moka-san! I'll fight anyone off with my **Magic!** Because I wuv them both!" Yukari have her wand in staff mode as Gin wonder about her magic power and Kurumu continue to hug Tsukune as he thought of something. 'Whoa, if I going to have a party then I need some supply.'

 **After club**

As everyone one was about to leave, the Rider speak up. "Hey guys, you want to hang out as friend." "Can't, Sukine and I have an important meeting with someone for something useful for the club." Gin said as he drags her out. "What? Oh yeah, goodbye!" "I got to practice more of my magic." Yukari left by portal. "I got something to do so later, and don't think you got the drop on me Moka." Kurumu was the last to left as Tsukune sigh. "I was hoping to do something with them, but at least you still here with me Moka-san." "I'm sorry Tsukune, but I have somewhere to go for the week." She tries to hide her face with the book she was holding. "You're modeling for the teacher right? Well then crush this if you're in trouble, late'." After giving her one of his cell gear, he left without noticing her wanting some blood or a shadow near the trees outside.

 **Kamen Rider world, Tokyo**

A few hour of buying Neo Heisei Kamen Rider theme party supplies, Tsukune was at a park that was clear of people. "That weird, there should be some hobos at least." *grrr!* Just then, monsters of different kinds came out of the shadow. "Kaijus, seem like Shocker still active. Henshin!" **Gear Up And Strike! Heart, body, spirit, soul, and mind, Gear Burst GO!** In his bacis form Burst attack the group of special monsters with a gatling gauntlet and claw pistol before charging in, hitting those with swift movement as he manage to reduce the number down. "Back has arrived!" The guardians said as Ore send a light blue eyecon. **Gear~ Ghost** "Henshin" **Aye~ Newton Apple falls from Tree! It's down to Gravity!** Using the left hand, he attract them together before repel theminto the air before switching to a red eyecon. **Aye~ Musashi Swords swinging! Blade ringing! It's the Master Swordsman** Having the Gan Gun Saber in dual blades mode, Burst begin his attack on the filter opponents before taking out a group. **Eye wide open! Omega Slash** After that, he switch Rider. **Gear~ Drive** "Time for the smart type!" T-Speed said as he sends the Tech shift car. **Start your Engine… Drive: Type-**

 **Tech** **Tire Koukan: Road Winter** Triton sends the wheel for Burst to freeze the rest before they break apart. "Et-ta!" A higher rank kaiju appear and force Burst back to his basic form. "Well aren't you special, how about I go old school." **Weapon Burst!** spinning the revolver of the Multi-Gear after changing it to Scyther mode Burst run forward with energy at the blade as he destroy the monster in one slash. **Gear Brake~ Good Fate** "Now, let's go home." They went through the portal with their supplies.

 **Forest by the school**

"Come on, fight like a wolf! Mighty but noble." "Shut it!" Gin was being train by Garuru

As Sukine has Basshaa helping her with her water control. "Be like water, fluid and strong." "Got it…" Dogga was also training a student that was special. "Endure... be strong..." "Got it Sensei!"

 **Club, the next day**

"Everyone, we have some news! The 'Missing Girls' problem!" Gin said as everyone was shock. "Missing girls?!" Exactly! Several female students have vanished without a trace lately, one after another… seven, in just one month. It's not all that unusual for people to go missing here, but these numbers are unusual?" He then passes out papers. "I've collected some basic information on the missing girls! We're going to find out the facts on this incident!" Tsukune look at the picture of each of the girls and notice a command contention. "Pure hearted beauties." "That right! As you can see from these pictures, the girls that have disappeared are all pretty hot! But where do you get the kindness from?" "I saw a few of them before helping out with their club members, my best bet is that the kidnaper has an eye on girls like Moka." "Thought, if someone is holding them hostage, I wanna save them somehow." "To get on a date with them, right?" Gin didn't denine it as he was daydreaming. "Hey Tsukune-san, can't you use the Giga tree to find them?" Yukari ask as she forgot the facts. "Can't, I need the right Keywords to find the right info to solve the case, so some sluting is needed." As he gets up, a choco gaming block appears in front of him. "He here." His guardians came in crashing with a slime following before it burst and cover them. "Darn it and I just got my wheels squeaky clean!" T-Speed said as Yukari raise them with water. "Another clue for the puzzle." Flame said as release the other clues. "Hm, a wig, a rock, fang." Tsukune label them before hitting the block. "Art supplies? Mighty have a way in making tough games."

 **Outside**

The young Rider is now search for his next power when he saw Moka talking to a teacher. "Oh, Sensei, sorry to keep you waiting!" "Oh, you really did show up for me! Thank you! I'm really glad. Moka-san! When I see someone as beautiful as you, I just want to have you in my art collection!" Ishigami-sensei and Moka continues to talk about what will happen for the week as Tsukune felt weird about the adult. 'I can't shake off the feeling that Moka is in danger.'

The next day, Tsukune study the art teacher by being in her class as well. He notice she was too popular with the girls as he draw something special for his art homework. 'Look at all the art style, like this stone sculpture of a nude… woman.' His mind was thinking of two things, one is that Moka will be a nude model, and two is that two of the clues come together. He try to talk to Moka about her plan, but the rest of the newspaper club got in the way that he have to take a risk and meet her in the art room. "I don't care about how she reacts, if she be able to be okay then that enough for me."

*Crash* "Ex… excuse me, I need to talk to Moka-san!" The Rider came in to talk to his friend, but the class was empty. He decided to search around until he heard sobbing in a locker. 'Why do I feel like I'm in a horror movie?' He got close and opens the door to see a stone statue crying. 'She that girl that sneak out of her gym class to hang out with Ishigami-sensei, this was freshly made but there wasn't any stone being porting to the school. And why does it feel like a bunch of snakes are staring at me?' "Hey! What are you doing to my art?" "Just admiring it for the beauty it has, thought you should do something about the tears." He got up and turns around to see his target that changes her aura. "Oh aren't you Tsukune-kun from class 3?" 'You change the topic now.' "Yup, that me, I want to talk to Moka-san but she not here, can you tell her to meet me at the tree we hang out after she finish helping you?" "Oh, Tsukune!?" Moka came inside. Tsukune… why are you here Tsukune?" "Oh Moka-san, I need to talk to you about some-" "No!' He was push out. "I'll embarrass, so you can't be here! So leave!" "What? Are you nude model or something?" "What I do is none of your business! Anyway, just leave!" Moka didn't realise it, but she end up hurting her friend again. "Is that it…? That how much you really care about me!" The rider ran away, ignoring his friend's call after she realise her mistake, as he stop to go to the book planet and look up something. "KeyWord: Stone Statue, Snake Hair" The entire book more around, leaving one that has 'Medusa' as the title as he read it. "What, the statue was the girl. I need to get the others but there isn't any time with saving Moka-san." "How about cloning?" As Tsukune wake up, he saw the new member to his team. "You always know how to beat any challenge." **Assist Ride: Copy**

 **Art Storage Room**

"...Well then, it's about time I put the finishing touches on you." "Noooo!" **Weapon Burst!** Tsukune came in with Multi-Gear in scrior mode and cut off the hair that was holding Moka. "Gyaaaa! M… my snakes were cut clear!" "That because you have anger a rider." "Tsukune…" Having his weapon morph into a naginata, hitting any snakes that after Moka as he begin to be cover in stones which left some openings as both was nearly stonenefy. "Hm, you thought you could endure my poison, but it end up failing. So any last words?" Ishigami said with a smirk as she ignores the pixels forming around her and a statue. "Yes..., Stage Selected." The pixels cover the two targets as they were teleported while the so call couple was completely frozen solid as something came to remove the rosario. "Let's the games beings."

 **Forest**

"Where is that snake? I want to hurt her for trying to turn Moka-san into stone." Yukari said as Gin keep her from running toward the art room. "Come down, don't you trust him at all? Beside, I wonder what Moka-san do for a reward for me~" He has a pervert face on before being buried by rocks. "Forget about her, I more focus on what Tsuku-kun give me for a reward. Maybe he going to do the deeds to me." Kurumu said as her nose drips bloods on a metal image of having a night with her man only to be incase in a block of ice that Sukine started to chip away. "Why do I feel like there will be a freezing friend later?" Soon pixels came and drop off the teacher as she was angry. "Who the one that ruins my plans?!" She was then attack by the Guardian bros. "Die snake lady!" They destroy a snake before ran away for cover as Yukari launch moonlight bullets from her wand in staff form. "Take that!" Sukine then add a water attack for more damage but Ishigami dodge and attack Kurumu who went for a flank when a stone wall form between them. *yawn* "Hey wolf boy, fish girl, why are you attacking the woman that let me sleep naked in the back room?" As Gin have a mini coma by the moving statue girl, Sukine just shake her head. "Giga, can you please put on some clothes?" "Oops.." Giga's body open up like it was made like a robot by the gears inside as a strange liquid came out and form her school clothes on her large hourglass body. "Anyways, our senseis want us to fight with their power since they're here." Garuru, Basshaa, and Dogga came in with their human form as two where butlers and the other was a school boy of sort. "It's our time to help the new generation." "Yay, We get to play again!" "Grrrr…." They become their totem forms before changing into weapons and being grab by their students as they have armor form like Kiva has as they were in their monster form on the cold colors moon. Gin was on full wolf while Sukine has her marine features showing, Giga on the other hand has strange markings all over her body with some creaks here and there on her body.

"Seem unfair, how about I make it even." Some random voice has said before a gear was thrown at Ishigami, it causes her to change into a Kaju of the rider, a bugster in their infected form to be precise. "Yukari, please tell me we don't need Tsuku-kun for this." "Sorry but we do." "Just smash it!" Giga jump for a hammer ground pound but one of the many snake heads of the hydra intercept. Gin grab after the collision and regroup as Sukine and Yukari attack from afar. "Don't go in without back!" The senior of the group said as all the heads strike at them but was cut off by the masked warrior. "Sorry we're late, Moka-san was bashing my head for the dumb stunt I did." "He choose to risk us turning to stone, just be glad that our release power free us." **Confuse** A small magenta chibi blob figure with limbs and large googles has throw a disk with a confused player icon at the bugster. "Thanks for the assistance Mighty, now let's start the operation!" **Gear~ Ex-aid** "Yeah, let's play!" WIth the Game Driver attach, Gear has grab the gashat that came out of a pixel screen and press the button. **Mighty Action X** Choco blocks came out before he insert the gashat. "Cho-henshin!" **Gashatto,** **Let's Game, Meccha Game, Muccha Game, What's Your Name? I'm A Kamen Rider** Ex-Aid was in level one as he prepares to run, in the other direction. "Hey, why are you running away?!" "Its call bating the target, you should try that sometime Moka-sama!" He jump from block to block as the snake heads follow him for a bite, but he then jump on them and knock out each head to dust before taking out his weapon. **Gashacon Breaker** In its hammer form, Ex-aid press the B button 5 times before bash the main body to remove the Bugster as it reform into a Medusa figure. "Whoa, this guy's level is the same as Graphite in proto form, looks like I go to the untame Level 5." Getting a golden cover, dragon head form gashat, he pess it for the armor to come out. **Drago Knight Hunter Z** The dragon armor attack the enemy as the game doctor insert the second gashat before pulling the panel. "Dai, Dai, Dai, Dai, Dai Henshin" **Gashatto, Gacchan, Level Up, Mighty Jump, Mighty Kick, Mighty Mighty Action X, I Gotchan, Do-Do-Drago, Kni-Kni-Kni-Knight, Dora-Dora Drago Knight Hunter Z** Having his chibi armor pop off as the big mask was part of his back armor of level 2 before the dragon chomp on him then become armor as he clash with the opponent in front of him. "I'll beats this level with no continues." Slashing in with the right blade arm to send some damage, he jump away and shot with the left gun arm before sending fireballs with the mouth. "Take this!" Snake attack Ex-aid but he slam them away with his tail then use his wings to fly in fast and send claw kicks before the armor damage him to stop and take a hard hit.

"Ouch, look like I can't fully control this game yet. Time to play this four player mode." **Fang** Pressing the Dragon Gashat, he changes the setting so that three copy of it appear and flew to the three with Kiva's armor. **Blade, Gun, Claws** The limbs came off as they go to new players, Gen have the Blade on his right arm while Sukine has the Gun on her left, Giga only get the claw boots. **Ex-Aid, Brave, Snipe, Lazer** Ex-Aid then got up and attack with more agility as the others was daze. "What just happen?" "Tsukune gave you a way to help, now go!" Yukari said as it causes them to go. When Ex-Aid burn a head, Gen cover his back with dual sword slashes, Sukine shoot with both hands from a distance and Giga add some kicks slashes to the hammer smashing until and the heads are gone, leaving the body. "Let's finish this." Placing a card onto the Decade box, Ex-Aid then place the Gashat to the Kimewaza slot. **Attack Ride: Cross attack/ Kimewaza: Drago Knight Critical Strike/ Wake Up Fever** One fireball, dual swords cut, twin pistol blast, giant hammer smash and flying kick slash combo later and all that left was not but the host on her weak legs. "Few, for saving your life, we will have the girls you to stone back to normal and you get kicked hard. Do you stuff Moka." "Finally, Know Your Place!" One kick and Ishigami is down choking out blood, then Tsukune De-henshin and fainted. 

**It's his Birthday!**

'Another year without them, just wish I could tell them to come to my room.' The young Rider said as he open the door only to find Moka there with a cloth over something. "Uumm… why are you here, and are you stealing clothes from me?" "Actually, I want to give you something today." She removes the cloth to show a drawing of him with a reflection, his normal form and his Rider form. "Happy Birthday Tsukune-gach!" Moka was hugged as her first friend cry into her shoulder. "Thank you, for just being with me…" The two stare at each other eyes and closing the gap between them when they hear a noise from the closet. "What the?" He reaches for the door and pulls it to see the bros and his friends fell. "Why am I not surprised." "Well, besides having you make a child with me, we try to celebrate your birthday." Giga say out loud, which cause Kurumu and Yukari yell at her for trying him away as Sukine knock Gin do before he try anything dumb. "Well, this is the loudest party I have. So, who wants cake?"


	7. Chapter 7

Kamen Rider + Youkai: Gears of Fate 7 : Photo Mirror

 **Disclaimer:** a photo is a mirror to the past.

"Come to think of it, there's not really a sense of changing seasons here is there?" Tsukune said out loud as he works on the newspaper. 'It's kind of late to realize this now… but this academy really is sealed off from the human world isn't it?' "Tsukune, what's wrong? You're spacing out." Moka ask as she comes with more of the paper. "Only two more days until the newspaper is printed. It's a lot of work, but let's does our best, ok!" "Yeah, just thought on how there no weather." "I can make it rain a bit." "I will make thunderbolt to follow." Sukine and Giga said as they, Kurumu and Yukari completing the last papers. "I can't take this anyone, I want to go out with Tsuku-kunon a date!" "It's true we are pack in here, just like a mangaka chased by a deadline but without paid." "Stop being' babies! A newspaper's the same as manga, with strict adherence to deadlines." Gin shout on them. "The incident with the art teacher that's gonna be all over the front page was two days ago, Thursday! Ain't noone gonna call us a newspaper if there ain't no reporting immediately on her. I'll listen to your sob stories after you make the deadline." Gin was drinking tea until the guardians bash him with really big sticks. "You're under arrest for peeking in the girls changing room again." T-Speed said as they drag him out of the room, Then Kurumu pull her destined one to her. "Well I don't care what I'm doing as long as I'm with Tsuku-kun." "Kurumu-chan!" "The endless quarrels are starting again." "I bet on big hourglass." "I got the other." "Mako, it seems you wanted to try and steal him from me on his birthday, but I'm not about to let that happen! I'll never ever let you have Tsukune!" But before the two argue any more, therider make his move. *Bonk x5* "You girls should really do this out of work, let just finish this and just have fun later." He then noted something and stare outside. "What wrong Tsukune?" "Nothing, I thought I saw someone." As they continue where they left off as a boy was taking pictures of Kurumu, and something move in the reflection of the window as a roar was heard in its dimension.

 **Later**

Tsukune have to pool out his snacks from everyone from a portal from the connect ring since Nekonome-Sensei only brought raw fish. "Oh yeah, kurumu-chan, this letter was dropped in front of the classroom." She said as the girl grab it. "Letter?" 'Love letter? Who's this's? And why now…' She opens it to see dirty shots of her and a threat letter. "Are you okay Kurumu-chan?" 'Kyaaa!' She hides the evidences before leaving. "Ahahahaha! I kinda just remembered I have to do something so I'll be taking off, ok!? Take care of the rest for me!" "Wait, the dead-" "All right, take care!" As she left, Tsukune tell the others. "I think she being blackmail from what I gather." This send gasps to everyone. "If that true, then we should-" "Nope." Moka was shock that the boy want to help everyone denine it. "Even if we save her now, it only cause problem in the future, our only choice is to wait until the villain's guard is down. Beside, Kurumu-chan is kinda at fault for not asking for help in the first place. She doesn't want to cause more trouble."

 **Night**

'He finally let me go… I had to change 12 times.' Kurumu thought as she try to get to the club room, thought a silothelle of the mirror beast was shown in the reflection. 'I wonder if everyone's still working hard.' Everyone look like devils with the faces they form as they began to pack up. "Welcome back Kurumu-chan, you're late. We're done for the day and will continue tomorrow so go home." Tsukune said before the succubus was alone in the room, thought her friends wait somewhere hidden. They heard everything from the phone Tsukune place in secret they now know things like who was blackmailing Kurumu and their drafts being taken. "Gin, did you left our work in the open?" "Actually, it was my fault." "Okay Moka, at least we have evidences for a new story for the rest. We will work on the second half tomorrow before seeing Kurumu-chan beat the pervert, and why are you looking through all the mirrors?!" The guardians were holding a packet mirror before they answer. "A Mirror monster was spotted, but it was following you know who so we can't get it out for now." "...light bulb..."

 **The next day**

"Found it!" Yukari shouted before she take out the contains. "My words, she's a great model." Gin said before Giga bonk him. "She just embarrasses thought why didn't she leave any on Tsu-don's room?" "She must have really like Tsukune-san to not do that." Sukine said before the witch of the group got everyone focus. "Come on, Tsukune-san and Moka-san wants us to hurry!"

 **In the sport closet**

*bang bang bang* The slug boy was shot at as Moka got to Kurumu. "Kurumu-chan, you need to trust us to help you instead of doing things yourself." "But how…" "Tsukune is a detective." Said person was push to them as he breathe deeply. "Try not to breathe the fume he releasing, it poison that numb the body." "Too late." Nagare was ready to swallow the girl. "I'm going to go after Moka when I done with you, but there nothing wrong with taking both at the same time!" He when for the claim,Kurumu feel something awaken. "Stop!" The world seem to change as a tree started to wrap its on the pervert. "Hey, what going on!" "I'll never forgive you, I'll never forgive you if you lay a hand on Tsukune or Moka!" The Guardians has came with a mirror as Moka was talking to herself, or was it her other. "Yeah, beat him up." "The beast is coming out!" It was like a dinosaur, a horn that look like a blade, a long tail with a thick and spiky end that has a drill, right arm is a razor claw while the left is mech with a blaster, thick armor chest that open to release missiles, Left leg has a hammer foot and the right is a halberd, a sail riding up it back that has a chainsaw along with plates that act like turret fins, bladed wings that has cement saw at the tip and look like a bow, there pines covering its mouth like a gas muffler, but it can move them to show its teeth. Kurumu land on it thinking it part of her illusion power. "Take this!" "Roar!" both scratch the slug with their long claws before he fainted. "Gyaafwah!" "The most important things! I… I got them back." The illusion fell before Tsukune shake her shoulder and point to the mirror monster.

"Rexsaur!" The succubus hug it like a old friend as it pat her head. "Care to explain." "Well, he was suppose to be an imaginary friend but he was with me from birth to 7th grade when I start my popularly phase and he just vanshin." "More like he return to the mirror world where he was born and watch you since then, I didn't sense him until he saw the danger you were in. Now I will save him from his hunger, so will you form a contract with me to continue to protect the one you care for Rexsaur?" The beast raise his left arm toward the Rider before the contract deck is form in his hand and the mirror monster went through the mirror. "A unique ally, and a unique partner from it." He gave Kurumu the summon card from the deck. "Throw this to a mirror in time of needs and he will come to protect you." Kurumu sled the card between her mountains before hugging her man. _"If you let her get the advanced every time, our snack will avoid us like the plague."_ 'He not a snack!' "Get off him." The two of them argue until Tsukune carry the one in trouble over his shoulder. "You really cause us some time, now I have you show more skin for the rest of the day." He flicks photos of Kurumu's _DATE_. "How do you get thoses?" "It a secret." 'Does Tsukune like cosplay.' As they when to meet the others, gears was dragging the slug away.

 **Night**

*Spalt* "Ah, stand away!" Nagare wake up tie to a pope hanging on the edge of the roof. "Good, you're away. Now tell me who sent you to cause chaos to my club or you be a stain on the ground!" "I don't know what you are talking about!" *bang* "Gya!" Don't lie to me, you know not to do that stunt unless someone forces you. Now speak or fall, it's your choice." "Fine, someone of the higher status says I can get Kurumu without trouble! Now untie me!" "Do it yourself, I only said you won't fall." The Rider leave as the slugman didn't head home that night.


End file.
